Crimson mistake
by punkygalere09
Summary: Seto gets angry at Yami for dragging him away from work unknowing he was going to ask him a important question leading to tragic consequences. This is a Yaoi


A

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Yami's thoughts = _blah blah_

Seto's thoughts = **blah blah**

violent storm was raging over Domino city, not a soul ventured out except a crimson eyed teenager with wild tri coloured hair known as Yami .Tears were streaming down his face as if the river Nile was flooding. Yami seemed oblivious to the danger as lightning danced across the sky as he mulled over what had led to him wandering the streets of Domino when he should have been at home with his boyfriend Seto Kaiba. Yami bit his lip and gulped at the thought of his boyfriend and attempted to stifle the tears.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Flash back¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Set-t-t-o I have something to ask you"

"Shut up" thundered Seto as he slammed his fist into the dinner Yami made sending the crockery flying across the extravagant dining room. Yami scrunched his eyes and shuddered at the sound of his kio's voice which was full of hatred and the venom of a cobra. After seconds that seemed to stretch on for eternity Yami opened his eyes revealing the saddened crimson gems, "Seto... is something bothering you?" he began to gingerly approach his lover. "Yes there is something bothering me Yami" snapping back at Yami. "It's you" he glared his eyes a menacing cold hue. Yami stared at his lover and blinked several times "What have I done to…" Yami began but Seto interrupted him "You dragging me away from Kaiba Corp wasting my time to ask some pitiful trivial thing of me!" Silence came over the couple both were staring at each other almost daring the other to break the silence. Yami broke the silence "Is that all I am to you Kaiba just some nuisance who disturbs your precious work to ask trivial things like to come home to your loving boyfriend and sit down to a meal with him?" Yami seethed. Seto paused before turning away from his lover "Yes you are a nuisance to me Yami …you are threatening my company."Seto folded his arms and transfixed his gaze to Yami again. "By loving you ...and caring for you … I'm a threat to your company?" Yami's eyes were beginning to turn misty reflecting the light rain drops that were pounding steadily harder. A piercing silence followed where neither so much as spoke or looked at each other, the rumbling thunder interrupted the silence followed by blinding flash of lightning which dipped the lights for a few seconds. The lights flickered back on Seto had moved towards the window, his back was turned to Yami when he uttered "I want you out now..." Yami gulped and walked towards Seto.

"Baby we can talk about this" putting his hand on his shoulder only for Seto to grab his wrist before he could touch him and shout "Get out I hate you I hate you." Seto's grip on Yami's hand slacked "Seto please stop this we need to…" Bam Seto slapped Yami's face "No there is nothing more to say, I want you out." Yami placed a hand on his cheek tears were threatening to spill but they didn't. Yami ran upstairs and returned with a suitcase gripping it tightly ran out into the storm.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬End of flashback¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Seto was sitting in his office staring at his laptop screen attempting to catch up with work which thanks to Yami's meal stunt had put him behind. The storm was getting worse , there was barley and gap between the dancing of the lightning and the steady beat of thunder.

"**Dam that Yami I can't concentrate on my work when I see his face after I slapped him repeating over and over again"**

"**I slapped him ohh gods… he didn't deserve that did he?"**

"**Surely Yami knows I didn't mean to hit him and say that I hated him…"**

"**Shit I said I hated him!"**

Seto got out of his office and walked down the hall he knocked on Mokuba's door and entered the messy room. "Hey Mokie you ok?" sitting down to watch the TV Mokuba just ignored turned to the TV " We interrupt this program to announce a mass murder has escaped from prison and is now in the Domino area residents are being warned to stay in doors and lock all doors and windows." Seto stared at the TV screen before shouting "Gods Yami." Seto ran down the garage and jumped into his SSC Ultimate Aero and sped off into the night.

"_He hates me … he hates me"_

"Ra dammit the love of my life hates me Yami screamed rivalling the wrath of the thunder before tears streaming down his face he fell to his knees.

"_Nothing but a nuisance that's all I am."_

Yami was got to his feet again and returned to his aimless walk in the storm unaware of another's presence a few feet away caring a 12inch knife.

"**Yami where in the name of Ra are you?"**

Seto gripped the steering wheel tighter as he sped through the night searching for any trace of his lover.

"**Where would he go…. Yugi's … No… Mutt's place...No …. Domino Park!"**

Seto turning the steering wheel to the left his knuckles turning white he then put his foot down allowing the use of the top speed of 257 mph for the first time.

"_What was that noise behind me … the wind picking up?"_

Yami turned round to see that there was nobody behind him he turned round to come face to face with a tall dark and forbidding man before Yami could even scream move or run the knife was plunged into his chest blood flooding his white fell backwards on to the ground his chest rising and falling in a uneven pattern , Yami gripped his teeth and pulled the knife out of his gasping in pain he rolled on to his side attempting to grab the mobile in his pocket. After many attempts he finally grabbed it only for it to slip out of his hands into a puddle out of his reach.

"**Almost there Yami..."**

After reaching the park Seto immediately noticed a figure lying in he middle of the path that looked so much like his lover … covered in blood. Seto ran over to Yami grapping his hands "I'm so sorry ... so sorry , I will call an ambulance and…"

"No Seto... Just tell me you…" Yami's crimson eyes shut for the final time his hand went lax in Seto's. Seto let go of his lover's hands and looked to the left of his dead lover to see his mobile phone in a puddle with his number on screen and a black jewellery box. Seto picked up the jewellery box and opened it to reveal two stunning engagement rings one a gold band with a ruby encrusted in the centre and the other a gold band with a sapphire also encrusted in the centre engraved _forever yours my high priest _inJapanese and hieroglyphs .Handshaking Seto took the ring intended for him and placed it on his ring finger and placed Yami's on his finger and whispered "Yes" hugging the body of his lover , his blue shirt absorbing the flow of his lovers blood while the rest trickled down into the street mixing with the water.

This is my first fic so please don't tare my head off , reviews and suggestions for improvement welcome .

Thanks for reading 


End file.
